Sensei! You Must be My Dad!
by yana kim
Summary: Yamanaka Ino dan Yamanaka Hikari. Ibu dan anak yang membuat Uchiha Itachi, guru baru di Konoha Junior High School pusing setengah mati.
1. Chapter 1

"Gugurkan, Ino."

"Tapi, Gaara..."

"Kita masih SMA! Kau harus memikirkan masa depan kita!"

"Aku.."

"Apa yang akan terjadi bila orang-orang tahu! Seorang Yamanaka Ino hamil? Kau harus menjaga imejmu. Imej kita!"

"B-baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sensei! You Must be My Dad!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Semua OOC tanpa terkecuali, abal, mainstream? Wajib. EYD? Sempurna kegagalannya.

Uchiha Itachi Yamanaka Ino

Sum:

Yamanaka Ino dan Yamanaka Hikari. Ibu dan anak yang membuat Uchiha Itachi, guru baru di Konoha Junior High School pusing setengah mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter1

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cepat makan sarapanmu, Hika. Kita sudah terlambat!" Seorang wanita berambut pirang terlihat asal menjejalkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Dan seorang gadis berambut serupa malah terlihat mengunyah roti di tangannya dengan santai.

"Siapa suruh ibu terlambat bangun! Aku tidak masalah terlambat. Aku bisa melompat pagar belakang sekolahku. Sebaiknya ibu duluan saj— ummgh!" Sang ibu mengambil roti yang di pegang sang gadis— atau lebih baik kita sebut putrinya dan menjejalnya ke mulut sang puteri.

"Kita berangkat bersama. Cepat telan!"

"Ibu! Uhuk! Apa yang ibu lakukan!" Si gadis dengan cemberut mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti sang ibu yang berjalan menuju pintu apartmen mereka.

"Sudah jam tujuh lima puluh. Kita sudah jelas terlambat. Ingat Hikari, kalau kau melompat pagar, jangan sampai merobek rokmu dan jangan sampai bajumu kotor. Dan yang pasti, jangan sampai ketahuan." Sang Ibu yang tengah memasukkan kunci mobilnya mengingatkan sang anak.

"Ibu tenang saja. Aku sudah pengalaman. Ibu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Ibu bisa mengatasinya." Keduanya menyeringai seiring mobil yang berjalan.

Yamanaka Ino dan Yamanaka Hikari. Sepasang ibu dan anak yang sangat kompak. Mulai dari penampilan samai perilaku. Keduanya memiliki rambut pirang pucat yang sama. Hanya saja rambut Ino lebih panjang. Warna mata mereka juga berbeda. Ino dengan manik sebiru langit dan Hikari dengan mata jade indahnya. Ino bekerja di salah satu perusahaan konstruksi di Konoha sedangkan Hikari masih menempuh pendidikan di Konoha Junior High School kelas delapan.

Mobil berhenti tepat di belakang sekolah tempat pagar setinggi dua meter berdiri kokoh. Hikari mencium pipi ibunya sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"Semoga sukses, sayang." Ino melambaikan tangannya.

"Ibu juga." Hikari balas melambaikan tangannya.

Hikari memandang bosan pada pagar belakang sekolahnya. Sudah tidak bisa di hitung lagi berapa kali ia memanjat pagar ini. Selalu berhasil tentu saja. Ia sudah sangat pengalaman dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Ada ibunya yang mengajari.

Pertama-tama ia melemparkankan tasnya ke seberang. Setelah itu, ia mendekati pohon akasia yang tumbuh dekat dengan pagar itu kemudian memanjatnya. Lihat? Mudahkan. Dalam waktu satu menit ia sudah ada di seberang, tepat di belakang lab bahasa. Kemudian ia berdiri untuk mengambil tasnya. Namun...

"Wow. Kukira ini pekerjaan siswa laki-laki. Tapi ternyata..."

Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu memandang tas coklatnya yang ada di tangan seorang pria. Gurunya? Entahlah. Hikari tidak pernah melihat wajah tampan itu mengajarnya ataupun kelas lain.

"Anda siapa?" tanya gadis itu. Santai! Tanpa ada ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Aku? Gurumu," jawab pria itu.

"Jangan bohong, tuan. Aku tidak pernah melihat anda di sekolah ini." Hikari malah melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap pria itu dari atas sampai bawah. Tampan! Sangat tampan kalau author boleh menambahi.

"Aku guru baru. Baru mengajar hari ini."

"Lalu kenapa anda tidak mengajar? Wah.. anda membolos mengajar di hari pertama? Apa anda mau saya laporkan pada Uchiha-sama?"

Pria yang merupakan guru baru itu itu tampak mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Silahkan."

"Baiklah. Berikan tas itu padaku."

"Aku akan memegangnya sampai kau selesai melapor pada Uchiha-sama."

"Kalau begitu berikan buku dan penaku. Aku harus menulis laporannya."

"Apa melapor pada ketua yayasan harus dengan laporan tertulis?" tanya guru baru itu.

"Anda kan guru baru. Jadi tidak tahu. Ketua Yayasan hanya menerima laporan tertulis." Hikari masih terlihat santai. Kemudian pria tampan yang merupakan guru baru itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pena.

"Ini."

Hikari mendekat dan mengambil buku serta penanya.

"Aku akan memberikan laporannya saat jam istirahat. Jadi tolong pegang tasku ya, sensei!" Gadis itu berlari sekencang mungkin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sang guru.

Guru baru itu? Hanya bisa melongo memandang gadis nakal itu. Apa ia baru saja di bodohi? Oleh muridnya sendiri? Dia? Seorang Uchiha Itachi di bodohi?

"Sial!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hikari sampai di kelasnya tepat saat guru matematikanya keluar dari ruangan setelah memberikan tugas kepada muridnya. Gadis itu langsung mendudukkan diri di bangkunya dengan keadaan ngos-ngosan. Teman sebangkunya, seorang siswa laki-laki berambut merah memberikan air mineral miliknya pada Hikari.

"Kukira kau tidak datang. Ternyata terlambat lagi"

Hikari meneguk air itu banyak-banyak kemudian mengembalikannya pada temannya.

"Diamlah, Rei. Aku lelah."

"Kerjakan latihan ini di selembar kertas. Nanti di kumpul oleh ketua kelas."

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Hikari.

"Tentu saja belum. Aku menunggumu. Kau tahu aku paling lemah di ilmu pasti."

"Dasar. Berikan buku paketmu."

"Ini. Memangnya punyamu mana?" tanya Rei.

"Kau tahu ada seorang guru baru di sekolah kita?"

"Sudah. Guru bahasa Inggris dari London. Tadi sudah di perkenalkan saat apel pagi. Dia anaknya Uchiha-sama. Dia akan mengajar—"

"APA?" Hikari berteriak dan sontak mendapat tatapan heran dari seluruh penghuni kelas. Teman sebangkunya sampai menutup telinganya.

"Yamanaka. Pelankan suaramu."

Hikari menatap ketua kelas yang memandangnya tajam. Hyuuga Daichi. Saingan Hikari dalam meraih nilai terbaik. Hikari boleh nakal, tapi dia pintar. Nilainya di semua pelajaran tidak pernah dibawah delapan. Tapi nilai etika dan perilakunya tidak pernah diatas enam. Jadi setiap penerimaan raport, ia akan terus bertahan di peringkat dua.

Hikari tidak mempedulikan sang ketua. Jadi tasnya sekarang ada ditangan anak ketua Yayasan. Kemungkinan terburuk dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk mengambil tasnya dari ruang guru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran matematika berakhir dengan meninggalkan pusing di kepala Hikari. Bukan karena mengerjakan soal, tapi karena memikirkan nasib dirinya disekolah ini. Apa ini akan menjadi hari terakhirnya?

"Sudahlah, Hika. Bukannya kau sudah biasa menghadapi guru-guru?"

"Uzumaki Rei. Ini berbeda! Yang kuhadapi sekarang bukan guru biasa. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau guru baru bernama— siapa tadi?"

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi-sensei."

"Ya! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Itachi-sensei anaknya Ketua Yayasa. Berarti... berarti... Aku harus segera menyiapkan kata-kata perpisahan untuk kalian. Untukmu khususnya. Ini hari terakhirku di sini."

"Hikari... Kau berlebihan. Kau punya bibi Ino! Ibumu bisa diandalkan dalam keadaan apapun!"

"Panggilan kepada Yamanaka Hikari untuk segera ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah." Suara pengeras suara membuat Hikari dan Rei terdiam.

"Mati aku."

"Hikari, kau bisa!"

Hikari meninggalkan kelasnya dan berjalan dengan memberanikan diri menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia mengetuk pintu dua kali kemudian mendengar suara wanita yang menyuruhnya masuk. Kepasa sekolahnya, Senju Tsunade terlihat dikursinya, sedangkan Itachi-sensei duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

"Ini murid bernama Yamanaka Hikari. Saya akan meninggalkan anda di sini, Itachi-sama."

"Terimakasih, Senju-sama."

Tsunade kemudian keluar meninggalkan Itachi dan Hikari.

"Duduklah." Dengan enggan, Hikari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di hadapan senseinya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?"

"Tentu saja. Anda ingin mengembalikan tasku kan?" Hikari mencoba berbicara sesantai mungkin dengan nada ceria khas ibunya.

Ia melihat guru itu mengangguk.

"Ya. Ini tasmu." Itachi mengambil tas yang di bawah sofa disamping dirinya dan memberikan benda itu pada Hikari.

"Terimakasih. Saya permisi." Hikari berdiri berniat keluar.

"Aku sudah tahu reputasimu di sekolah ini, Yamanaka Hikari." Hikari berhenti.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa ayahku dan Senju-sama masih mempertahankanmu. Mungkin karena otak pintarmu? Entahlah. Orang pintar seharusnya juga pintar dalam bersikap."

Hikari masih terdiam.

"Ini yang terakhir. Jangan berulah lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Hikari meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam diam.

Setelah berada di luar ruangan itu. Hikari menendang pot bunga kecil yang berbaris rapi di koridor.

"Sialan!"

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kantin. Mungkin Rei ada di sana dan ia sangat lapar sekarang. Melewati koridor kelas sembilan ia melihat para senpainya yang sedang berkumpul di depan kelas mereka. Saat berjalan ia mendengar bisik-bisik dari sekumpulan siswi.

"Dia di panggil lagi."

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi? Itu si Yamanaka."

"Jelas saja. Dia kan selalu berulah. Kali ini kasusnya apa?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti bukan hal yang baik."

"Kudengar dia itu anak broken home. Ayahnya meninggalkan dia dan ibunya. Makanya dia selalu ke sekolah dengan ibunya."

"Tapi ada juga yang bilang dia itu anak di luar nikah. Ayahnya tidak mau bertanggung jawab."

Hikari yang sudah lima langkah dari sekumpulan siswi itu berhenti. Ia sedang lapar dan para senpainya ini malah memancing emosinya. Broken home? Anak di luar nikah? Ditinggal ayah? Apa itu ayah? Sialan.

Hikari berbalik dan mendekati empat orang senpai yang tadi mengatainya. Hikari tersenyum manis. Dan hanya Uzumaki Rei dan Hyuuga Daichi yang tahu tentang senyum ini.

"Halo, senpai." Empat orang gadis yang terlihat centil itu memandang heran pada Hikari.

"Aku tadi mendengar senpai mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang aku dan ibuku." Tiga orang terlihat salah tingkah. Mungkin karena tertangkap basah. Namun seorang lagi terlihat santai. Ia malah memilin rambut hitamnya dengan gaya yang membuat Hikari jijik.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kami mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Gosip mengatakan kalau kau anak broken home. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan ayahmu. Kau selalu terlihat bersama ibumu. Dan aku yakin kelakuan mu yang seenaknya di sekolah karena hal itu."

"Seenaknya?" tanya Hikari.

"Ya. Tch! Kasihan sekali ka— Kyaa!" Hikari menarik kerah baju sang senpai dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Semua siswa mengelilingi mereka. Ada yang meneriaki untuk berhenti, namun ada juga yang malah menyemangati.

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek! Aku bukan anak broken home!"

"Kalau bukan? Berarti benar kalau ibumu hamil diluar nikah dan ayahmu tidak—"

PLAK!

"Jangan pernah kau menghina ibuku! Rasakan ini!" Hikari menjambak rambut senpainya sekuat tenaga. Senpainya itu tidak bisa melawan dan malah berteriak kesakitan.

"Yamanaka, hentikan!" Hikari merasakan tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang. Itu adalah Daichi.

"Lepaskan aku, Hyuuga!" Hikari mendorong Daichi dan kembali menyerang senpainya yang sudah jatuh terduduk itu. Ia kembali menjambak rambut senpainya itu hingga tangan yang lebih kuat menariknya lagi.

"Lepaskan!"

Hikari merasakan tangan besar itu membawanya keluar dari kerumunan orang. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat bahwa sensei yang baru saja ia temui tadi membawanya menjauh.

"Sensei lepaskan aku!"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia membawa nak itu ke ruangannya. Sebagai anak ketua yayasan, ia mempunyai ruangan khusus. Setelah masuk, Itachi melepaskan tangannya.

"Belum ada sepuluh menit sejak kau ku peringatkan. Kau malah berulah." Itachi melipat tangannya memandang Hikari.

"Kau itu perempuan. Kenapa malah berkelahi?!"

"Aku tidak akan menyerangnya kalau saja dia tidak menghina ibuku!"

"Kau bisa melaporkannya pada gurumu. Bukan langsung menyerangnya." Itachi mencoba sabar menghadapi siswinya ini.

Hikari tidak menjawab.

"Aku yakin dia akan memberitahu orang tuanya dan besok orang tuanya akan datang dan menuntutmu."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah menyuruh guru BP untuk menghubungi orangtuamu. Dan mungkin, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Apa?" tanya Hikari tak percaya.

"Kau terkejut?"

"Tidak." Jawaban Hikari membuat Itachi heran.

"Aku justru berterimakasih. Apa ibuku akan datang ke ruangan ini? Atau di ruang BP?"

"Kau terlihat senang sekali. Ibumu akan ke ruanganku ini."

"Aku harap sensei tidak menyesal karena memanggil ibuku." Hikari menyeringai.

"Kita lihat saja."

Hikari kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk di ruangan itu. Itachi sendiri mendudukkan dirinya di meja dengan sebuah laptop di atasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Iruka-sensei yang merupakan guru BP mengetuk pintu ruangan. Itachi mempersilahkannya masuk. Iruka datang bersama seorang wanita cantik—setidaknya begitulah kesan pertama Itachi. Wanita itu mengenakan jeans ketat serta kemeja kotak-kotak setengah paha. Terkesan manly, tapi tidak ada yang mengatakan hal itu bila melihat dua kancing atas kemeja yang sengaja di buka itu. Iruka keluar dan Hikari langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambut ibunya.

"Silahkan duduk." Ino pun duduk di sebelah Hikari. Itachi ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa didepan pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

"Ibu."

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Hika." Ino menyipitkan matanya melihat sang putri.

Ino beralih pada Itachi.

"Selamat..." Ino melihat jam tangannya kemudian melanjutkan "... pagi menjelang siang. Saya Yamanaka Ino. Ibunya Hikari."

Itachi tertawa mengejek. Membuat Ino menatapnya tajam. Ia paling benci di tertawakan.

"Drama yang bagus."

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Ino.

"Jangan membodohiku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tua Hikari. Kenapa kau yang datang?" ujar Itachi. Hikari pun memandang heran pada senseinya itu.

"Saya masih belum menangkap maksud anda." Ino masih bersikap sopan walaupun dalam hati ingin mencakar wajah tampan pria itu.

Itachi menatap Hikari.

"Sudah ku bulang aku ingin bertemu dengan orangtua Hikari. Tunggu... kau benar-benar ibu Hikari? Bukan kakaknya atau saudaranya? Kalian memang mirip tapi..."

"Tapi apa, tuan?" Ino mulai jengah.

"Kau terlalu muda, nona." Kini Ino yang tertawa.

"Aku sangat tersanjung, tapi aku benar-benar ibunya. Silahkan tanyakan guru-guru yang ada di sekolah ini. Kau guru baru?" Itachi mendapati dirinya merasa malu. Namun sebenarnya ia masih belum percaya. Wanita cantik ini masih sangat muda! Pria itu kemudian berdeham.

"Baik. Putrimu..." Itachi masih enggan mengatakan kalau Hikari adalah putri dari wanita cantik di depannya ini.

"Ya?" tanya Ino dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Itachi goyah.

"Dia menyerang senpainya."

"Benarkah? Kapan?" tanya Ino santai.

"Baru dua puluh menit yang lalu."

Ino beralih pada Hikari.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyanya pada Hikari.

"Hm."

"Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan putriku, umm siapa nama anda?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Ya, Uchiha-sensei. Tapi ku rasa Hikari punya alasan kenapa ia melakukan itu pada senpainya."

"Ya, dia bilang karena para senpainya itu menghina anda, ibunya."

"Benarkan? Kalau saja mereka tidak menghinaku, mungkin Hikari tidak akan menyerang mereka."

"Tapi tetap saja. Dia bisa melapor pada guru sehingga senpainya itu mendapat hukuman yang pantas. Bukannya menyerangnya seperti seorang preman."

"Oke. Sayangnya putriku bukan orang yang suka mengadu. Kalau dia bisa menyelesaikannya, kenapa harus meminta bantuan orang lain?" Itachi merasa emosinya naik saat wanita itu selalu menjawab perkataannya.

"Menyerang orang lain anda bilang menyelesaikan? Apa itu yang anda ajarkan pada putri anda? Menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan?" Itachi mendapati suaranya semakin naik.

"Kekerasan terkadang di perlukan, Uchiha-sensei. Menjadi orang yang lemah lembut bisa membuat kita terinjak-injak." Dan sayangnnya Ino menjawab dengan nada santai. Sejak awal wanita itu memang santai menghadapi Itachi dan pria itu kini merasa jengah.

"Yamanaka-san."

"Ya, Uchiha-sensei?"

Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

"Saya akan memberikan sanksi pada Hikari." Ino tersenyum manis.

"Apa anda punya hak untuk memberikan hukuman pada Hikari? Setahu saya, wali kelas Hikari adalah Ebisu-sensei dan guru BP adalah Iruka-sensei." Itachi diam. Memang benar adanya kalau dia bukan wali kelas dan juga guru BP. Dia hanya guru baru. Seharusnya ia menyerahkan tugas ini pada guru BP ataupun wali kelas.

"Anda benar. Kalau begitu kasus ini akan saya alihkan pada Ebisu-sensei."

"Baiklah, saya akan ke ruang guru untuk bertemu dengannya. Saya permisi dulu, Uchiha-sensei." Ino menekankan kata terakhirnya dan tersenyum manis pada Itachi. Hikari pun dengan senyuman yang sama membungkuk hormat pada Itachi dan itu semua membuat Itachi marah sekaligus malu.

Kedua ibu dan anak itu keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ruang guru yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan Itachi. Dan Itachi melepas kepergian keduanya dengan decakan sebal.

"Berapa orang yang tadi kau serang?" tanya Ino pada Hikari saat mereka baru sampai ke parkiran sekolah.

"Satu orang sih." Ino kemudian memeriksa wajah dan leher anaknya.

"Kau yang menang kan?"

"Tentu saja, bu. Kalau aku kalah berarti bukan aku yang di panggil ke ruang guru."

"Bagus. Kalau orang tuanya besok datang, telepon ibu. Oke?"

"Oke. Hati-hati, ibu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi akan menemui ayahnya saat ini. Ia melewati ruang guru dan melihat ibu dan anak yang tadi menjadi lawannya keluar dari ruangan guru dengan Ebisu-sensei mengantarnya. Dan apa itu? Kenapa Ebisu-sensei terlihat malu-malu? Ino pun pamit sedangkan Hikari kembali ke kelasnya.

Itachi menghampiri Ebisu.

"Hukuman apa yang anda berikan pada Yamanaka, Ebisu-sensei?"

"Err, dia dan ibunya minta maaf dan merasa menyesal. Jadi aku tidak meberikannya hukuman."

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kenapa yang ku tangkap kalau anda sudah jatuh pada pesona ibunya hingga tidak memberikan anak itu hukuman? Wanita itu menggoda anda?"

"Err.. Itu..."

"Seharusnya ada bisa profesional, Ebisu-sensei." Itachi meninggalkan guru yang menurutnya tidak profesional itu.

"Jadi dia menggunakan kecantikannya untuk menggoda para guru sehingga Hikari tidak mendapat hukuman? Dasar wanita licik." Itachi mengguman pada dirinya sendiri.

Itachi sudah sampai ke ruangan ayahnya yang ada di gedung lain di sebelah selatan sekolah itu. Setelah melewati staf yayasan, pria tiga puluh tahun itu memasuki ruangan ayahnya. Ayahnya tampak sedang memeriksa berkas.

"Kau sudah datang. Duduklah."

"Ya, ayah sedang apa?" Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan ayahnya.

"Memeriksa proposal mengenai perlengkapan olah raga. Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Pertanyaan ayahnya membuat Itachi mengingat tentang Hikari dan ibunya.

"Luar biasa." Ibu dan anak itu memang mebuat hari pertma Itachi luar biasa.

"Aku harap kau betah di sini. Kau tahu kalau aku ingin kau menggantikanku kan?"

"Tidak sekarang, ayah. Ayah masih kuat bahkan untuk menghajar orang." Fugaku terkekeh.

"Ayah, aku punya permintaan." Fugaku menutup berkasnya dan memberikan fokusnya pada sang anak.

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah aku menjadi wali kelas untuk kelas delapan A?"

"Sebenarnya tak masalah. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta hal itu?"

"Hanya ingin menambah pengalaman saja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta Tsunade untuk mengurusnya."

"Terimakasih, ayah."

'Kita lihat sampai dimana kalian bisa mempermainkanku,' Itachi membatin sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ehem Ehem...

Bukannya update malah bikin yang baru.

Harap jangan ngelemparin yana pake tomat, karena sebaiknya tomatnya kalian lemparin ke abang Sasu.

Mau nanya kenapa saya bikin fic yang bisa di bilang kebalikan dari fic SYMBMM? Monggo di review..

Imelda Yolanda-san, ini nih fic yang saya bilang. Hehe.

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau dari mana, Ino?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat berantakan saat melihat Ino baru datang dan mendudukkan diri di meja kerjanya.

"Dari sekolah. Hikari membuat sedikit masalah. Shino dan Shikamaru di mana?" Ino tersenyum tipis pada teman kerjanya itu.

" Mereka masih makan. Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum. Bagaimana denganmu, Kiba?"

"Sudah. Tadinya ingin mengajakmu, tapi kau malah menghilang." Ino tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan makan sekarang. Aku membeli burger sebelum pulang." Ino mengangkat paper bag berisi burger dan segelas kopi. Kiba mengangguk. Ia kembali menekuni kertas kerjanya.

"Bagaimana proyekmu?" Ino berdiri dan menghampiri Kiba. Melihat pekerjaan temannya itu sambil mengunyah burgernya.

"Sudah delapan puluh persen. Milikmu?"

"Sudah selesai. Tinggal mempresentasikannya pada Hatake Corp besok siang." Kiba mengangguk.

"Pantas saja kau santai hari ini. Berarti kita akan minum-minum kalau proyekmu di terima?"

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya? Oke!"

Keduanya tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sensei! You Must be My Dad!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Semua OOC tanpa terkecuali, abal, mainstream? Wajib. EYD? Sempurna kegagalannya.

Uchiha Itachi Yamanaka Ino

Sum:

Yamanaka Ino dan Yamanaka Hikari. Ibu dan anak yang membuat Uchiha Itachi, guru baru di Konoha Junior High School pusing setengah mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter2

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hikari sampai di rumahnya tepat pukul tiga sore. Apartemen mewah itu kosong karena sang ibu biasanya sampai di rumah pukul lima sore dan kalau lembur sampai jam dua belas malam atau lebih. Kesepian? Tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak mau mengeluh apalagi protes. Ibunya bekerja keras untuknya dan ia mengeluh hanya karena kesepian dirumah? Benar-benar bukan dirinya.

Hikari mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah. Ia sudah makan siang di kantin sekolah sehingga ia hanya perlu memasak untuk makan malam saja nanti. Ia mengambil pakaian kotornya dari kamar dan menaruhnya di ruang cuci. Lalu menuju kamar ibunya untuk mengambil pakaian kotor ibunya. Ia akan mencuci pakaian mereka. Setelah menyalakan mesin cuci, ia meninggalkan ruang cuci untuk membereskan rumah. Dua puluh menit berkutat dengan vacum cleaner, ia kembali ke ruang cuci dan memindahkan pakaian bersih itu ke mesin pengering kemudian kembali mengemasi rumah.

Setelah semua pakaian kering, ia menumpuknya di keranjang pakaian bersih untuk di setrika pada esok hari. Kemudian, ia menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau gadis empat belas tahun dan paling nakal di Konoha Junior High School ini sangat ahli dalam pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Tepat jam lima sore, masakannya selesai. Ia pun bergegas mandi karena sebentar lagi ibunya akan pulang. Dan benar saja, ia masih di kamar mandi saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka menandakan bahwa ibunya sudah pulang.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Hikari menyahut dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat sang ibu sedang berdiri di depan kulkas sambil meminum air dingin.

"Ibu cepatlah mandi. Aku sudah lapar."

"Iya iya." Ino pun mengembalikan botol air mineral itu ke dalam kulkas dan masuk ke kamarnya sementara Hikari menyiapkan meja makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah ibu bilang kau tidak usah mencuci pakaian. Kita kan bisa mencucinya bersama hari Sabtu." Ino mengoceh saat mereka selesai makan malam.

"Kebetulan aku tidak latihan hari ini, bu. Makanya aku sempat mencuci."

"Jangan terlalu lelah. Pekerjaanmu kan hanya belajar dan latihan." Ino masih mengoceh sambil membuka laptopnya.

"Ya ya ya." Hikari yang baru keluar dari kamar membawa buku pelajarannya hanya meyahut seadanya.

Keduanya mulai berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Hika, mungkin besok ibu akan pulang larut. Jadi tidak usah menunggu ibu ya."

"Ibu lembur?" tanya Hikari sambil membolak-balik buku paketnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Ada acara dengan rekan kerja."

"Oh. Oke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, Ino bangun cepat. Tepat jam enam pagi, ia sudah selesai memasak bahkan sudah berpakaian rapi. Tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya memakai jeans dan kemeja, hari ini ia mengenakan setelan kantor berwarna hitam dengan kemeja biru muda sebagai dalaman. Ia bahkan menghairnet rapi rambutnya dan berdandan lebih. Kalau biasanya ia hanya memakai lipgloss, kali ini ia menyapukan lipstik merah di bibirnya dan memoles sedikit eye shadow serta maskara di matanya.

Ia baru saja membangunkan Hikari dan anak itu sedang bersiap. Ino sedang mengecek barang bawaannya di dalam tas. Kemudian mengambil bedak dan mengecek keadaan wajahnya. Hikari yang sudah rapi dengan seragamnya datang dan mendudukkan diri di kursinya.

"Ibu berdandan. Ada persentase hari ini?"

"Ya, doakan ibu sukses ya." Ino meletakkan pasta buatannya ke depan Hikari.

"Pasti sukses." Ino tersenyum.

Setelah selesai keduanya berangkat. Ino menurunkan Hikari di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Setelah melambai singkat pada sang ibu, Hikari masuk ke gedung sekolahnya.

Karena memang datang terlalu pagi, sekolah masih sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa yang sudah datang. Hikari memasuki kelasnya dan mendapati Hyuuga Daichi sedang duduk di kursinya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Benar-benar tipikal ketua kelas. Ia mengalihkan atensinya dari buku.

"Apa aku salah lihat? Seoarang Yamanaka datang sepagi ini?" sindirnya.

"Aku juga berharap kau salah lihat, Hyuuga."

"Ingat hari ini latihan jam tiga sore."

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa ibuku harus mendaftarkanku di dojo milik keluargamu?" Daichi hanya mendengus.

Hikari mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Kemudian membaringkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya.

Lima belas menit kemudian bel berbunyi. Hikari bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat sekeliling. Sudah banyak teman sekelasnya yang datang. Begitu juga dengan sahabat merahnya yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Apa ia memang tertidur dengan nyenyak sampai tidak menyadari kalau Rei sudah ada di sampingnya?

"Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanyanya.

"Baru lima menit yang lalu. Ayo, kita harus berbaris."

Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju lapangan. Semua ketua kelas tampak membariskan anggotanya, mereka pun masuk ke barisan mereka dan mengikuti instruksi dari Hyuuga Daichi.

Setelah semua barisan rapih, Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah mulai memberikan wejangan yang membosankan. Hikari hanya menguap di barisan belakang membuat Hyuuga Daichi yang baris paling belakang berdeham memperingatkan.

"Jadi sebagai penutup, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Bahwa Uchiha Itachi-sensei mulai hari ini akan menjadi wali kelas untuk kelas delapan A. Mohon kerja samanya untuk kelas delapan A."

Wajah mengantuk Hikari hilang berganti dengan wajah kaget. Berbeda dengan teman-teman perempuan yang tampak senang.

Ia menatap taja Uchiha Itachi yang berdiri tak jauh dari Tsunade. Rei melihat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini namanya pernyataan perang."

Rei hanya mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam ke empat sehabis istirahat adalah pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Itachi sudah ada di dalam kelas tepat saat bel berbunyi. Para siswa pun langung memasuki kelas. Itachi melihat ke sekeliling. Ada dua orang siswa yang belum masuk.

"Ketua kelas?"

"Ya, sensei."

"Siapa yang belum ada di kelas?"

Daichi melihat ke sekeliling.

"Yamanaka Hikari dan Uzumaki Rei, pa— ehem sensei." Itachi mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Terimakasih."

"Baiklah. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kelas ini. Kalian sudah mendengar pengumuman bahwa mulai hari ini, aku adalah wali kelas kalian menggantikan Ebisu-sensei. Kita perkenalan dulu, namaku—"

Tok tok.

Itachi memejamkan mata karena kesal ada yang menginterupsinya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat siswi nakal bernama Hikari bersama temannya Rei.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?"

"Tadi kami mengantri di kantin, sensei. Antriannya panjang sekali, jadi kami terakhir mendapatkan makanan. Maafkan kami."

Uzumaki Rei memberi penjelasan. Hikari hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi menantang pada Itachi.

"Karena ini kali pertama aku masuk ke ruangan ini, kalian boleh masuk. Ku peringatkan kepada kalian semua, siapa yang terlambat mulai besok, tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaranku. Kalian duduk dengan tangan di atas di koridor."

Rei dan Hikari duduk di bangku mereka. Itachi menatap Hikari lama, kemudian melanjutkan perkenalannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kita lanjut. Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Kalian bisa memanggilku, Itachi-sensei atau Uchiha-sensei. Aku mengajar bahasa Inggris menggantikan Miss Anko yang mengundurkan diri karena harus mengurus keluarga. Mohon kerja samanya."

"Aku akan mengabsen kalian satu per satu. Angkat tangan kalian dan jawab pertanyaanku. Santai saja. Mungkin kita tidak langsung aktif belajar hari ini." Itachi mulai membuka buka absennya. Hikari hanya memandang pada sensei barunya itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Akasuna Hitori."

"Hai."

"Alamatmu Hitori?"

"Aku tinggal di kompleks jalan besar Akai nomor 2, sensei." Itachi mengangguk.

"Kau kenal dengan Akasuna Sasori?"

"Ya, dia adalah pamanku, sensei." Itachi mengangguk lagi.

Itachi terus mengabsen sampai pada nama...

"Yamanaka Hikari."

"Hai!" Sahutnya sangat bersemangat membuat seisi kelas memandangnya heran. Ia tersenyum manis pada Itachi yang kini memandangnya datar.

"Apa pekerjaan orang tua mu, Hikari?"

"Ibuku seorang arsitek di salah satu perusahaan konstruksi," jawabnya.

Itachi teringat dengan penampilan Ino kemarin. 'Jadi dia seorang arsitek?Menarik. Tunggu, kenapa aku malah memuji istri orang?' Itachi berdeham.

"Ayahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ayahku sudah mati, sensei."

"Kosa kata yang benar adalah meninggal, Hikari."

"Terserah. Bagiku dia tidak meninggal, tetapi mati." Perkataan itu membuat Itachi makin penasaran dengan siswinya itu.

"Alamat rumahmu?"

"Sensei ingin berkunjung?" semua murid tertawa mendengar Hikari.

"Jawab saja, Yamanaka Hikari."

"Apartmen Venus nomor 101. Ibuku akan senang kalau sensei berkunjung."

Kelas kembali di penuhi tawa. Dehaman keras Itachi membuat seisi kelas diam. Hikari yang menjadi sumber keributan masih setia dengan senyuman yang menyebalkan di mata Itachi.

"Pengabsenan selesai. Kita masih punya waktu dua puluh menit. Kalau ada yang ingin bertanya, ku persilahkan."

Hikari mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Hikari."

"Berapa umurmu, sensei?" tanya Hikari.

"Kau seharusnya tidak bertanya mengenai hal pribadi, Yamanaka," Daichi menyela.

"Biarkan saja, Daichi. Aku tiga puluh tahun, Hikari. Bagaimana dengan ibumu, berapa umur ibumu?" Itachi heran pada dirinya karena menanyakan tentang ini.

"Sensei mulai tertarik dengan ibuku?" Dan Itachi menyesal karena sudah menanyakan itu.

Terimakasih pada bel yang menyelamatkannya untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hikari.

'Tertarik? Jujur saya, ya.' Itachi membatin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam saat Itachi pulang dari rumah adiknya, Sasuke. Ia sudah kangen pada keponakan tercintanya. Dan Sasuke beserta Hinata istrinya menahannya untuk makan malam yang di lanjutkan dengan percakapan yang melibatkan masa kecil mereka. Sebenarnya Hinata memaksanya untuk menginap, namun karena besok harus mengajar dan semua materinya ada di rumah, ia pun pamit untuk pulang.

Namun sepertinya ia menyesal menolak tawaran Hinata. Hujan turun dengan derasnya saat iabaru melewati setengah dari jarak rumah Sasuke ke apartmennya. Dan sialnya lagi, saat melewati taman yang sudah sepi, ban belakangnya kempes tiba-tiba. Dan sepertinya kesialan masih setia bersamanya karena ponselnya lowbat sehingga ia tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke atau siapapun.

Bukannya Itachi tidak bisa mengganti ban mobilnya. Ia punya ban serap yang selalu terbaring manis di jok paling belakang. Hanya saja ia dongkraknya tertinggal. Kenapa bannya kempes saat ia tidak mebawa dongkrak? Kenapa hujan sialan ini harus turun? Dan kenapa ia begitu sial hari ini?!

Ia pun memutuskan keluar untuk melihat apakah ada orang yang bisa dimintai tolong. Dan kembali merutuk karena tidak membawa payung. Hujan di luar bukannya reda malah semakin deras.

Itachi keluar dari mobilnya. Hujan langsung saja mengguyur tubuh tingginya yang berbalut kemeja biru muda hingga tubuh atletisnya tercetak dengan sangat jelas. Ia melihat sekeliling namun jalan itu sepi sekali. Tentu saja sepi. Ini sudah lewat jam sebelas. Ia merasa ada harapan ketika melihat cahaya lampu mobil dari jauh. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya meminta bantuan. Mobil silver itu berhenti tepat di belakang mobilnya. Itachi bernafas lega, semoga saja si pengendara punya dongkrak untuk di pinjam. Ia pun menghampiri mobil itu dan mengetuk kaca jendelanya. Sang pemilik mobil menurunkan kacanya sedikit. Tentu saja sedikit, banyak kejahatan terjadi pada malam hari dengan modus seperti ini.

"Maaf mengganggu perjalanan an— eh? Yamanaka-san?"

Itachi mengernyit heran melihat wanita yang kemarin beradu mulut dengannya kini ada di depannya. Walaupun hanya melihat sedikit bagian wajahnya, ia tahu kalau yang ada di depannya ini adalah Yamanaka Ino. Ya Tuhan, ia jadi ragu untuk meminta tolong pada wanita ini.

Tak lama keludian Ino turun dengan payung biru lebar miliknya.

"Wah. Itachi-sensei? Ada apa dengan mobilmu?" Lihat? Apakah wanita ini selalu berbicara informal pada semua orang.

"Err.. Bannya kempes. Mungkin bocor. Tapi aku lupa membawa dongkrak. Apa aku bisa memakai dongkrak milikmu, Yamanaka-san?"

Ino yang baru pulang dari acara minum-minum dengan temannya itu mengangguk. Ia berbalik untuk mengambil dongkrak di mobilnya, namun high heels sepuluh sentinya yang bergesekan dengan aspal basah membuatnya terpeleset. Itachi dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Ino dari belakang hingga terlihat seolah Itachi memeluknya dari belakang. Payung biru itu terlempar dan terbawa angin hingga berjalan jauh.

Tubuh Ino mulai basah. Ia memperbaiki posisinya dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Itachi. Keduanya tampak canggung dan berdeham secara bersamaan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memakai ini." Ino melepaskan sepatunya dan menentengnya menuju mobilnya. Memasukkan sepasang high heels hitam itu ke bangku belakang kemudian berjalan ke bagasi untuk mengambil dongkrak. Itachi berinisiatif untuk membantu Ino mengangkat benda berat itu.

Itachi memasang dongkrak itu di bawah mobilnya.

"Dimana ban serap mu?" tanya Ino. Setengah berteriak karena hujan yang entah kenapa semakin deras.

"Jok paling belakang."

Sementara Itachi memasang dongkrak, Ino mengambil ban serap dari mobil Itachi. Itachi menatap tak percaya Ino yang mengangkat ban serap itu dengan santai dan menghempasnya tak di dekat Itachi.

"Kau tidak mengambil payungmu?" tanya Itachi sambil mengganti ban mobilnya.

"Payung sialan itu sudah jauh sekali. Lagian aku sudah sangat basah,"

"Sebaiknya kau menunggu di mobilmu, Yamanaka-san."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terlanjur basah." Ino mendudukkan dirinya di aspal sambil melipat kakinya. Ia membuka blazernya untuk menutup roknya yang tersingkap dan tidak menyadari kemeja biru yang dikenakannya basah total dan mencetak apa yang ada di baliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia menyimpan bannya yang sudah bocor ke jok belakang kemudian menghampiri Ino dengan membawa dongkrak wanita itu. Untungnya hujan sudah tidak terlalu deras. Ia menghampiri Ino. Wanita itu tampak kedinginan. Dan.. ya Tuhan wanita ini...

Itachi membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Kau membuka blazermu untuk menutupi rokmu sementara bra hitammu tercetak dengan sangat jelas."

Ino terlihat kaget. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan memakai blazernya dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau menikmati pemandangan, eh, Itachi sensei?" sindir Ino.

"Kau menyuguhkannya secara gratis, Yamanaka-san." Itachi balas menyindirnya.

Itachi berjalan menuju mobil Ino dan meletakkan dongkraknya ke tempat semula.

"Terimakasih, Yamanaka-san. Untung ada kau."

"Tidak masalah. Aku harus berbuat baik pada guru dari putriku."

"Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Apa anda baru pulang bekerja?"Keduanya tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu, Itachi-sensei."

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Ini bukan di sekolah. Lagi pula yang jadi muridku itu Hikari."

"Baiklah, Itachi-san. Aku pulang dulu."

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih, Ino-san." Ino tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala saat melihat kaki telanjang Ino.

"Wanita itu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hikari terlambat bagun hari ini. Heran karena ibunya tidak membangunkannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tuju pagi saat ia bangun. Mungkin ibunya ketiduran karena semalam pulang malam. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar ketika ibunya pulang.

Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat ibunya. Ketika sampai di kamar Ino, ia melihat Ino yang tidur dan meringkuk di balik selimut tebalnya. Ia menghampiri ranjang ibunya.

"Ibu," panggilnya. Ibunya tidak menyahut. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh ibunya dan mendapati wajah pucat Ino. Ia pun meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi ibunya. Panas.

Hikari dengan sigap berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil parasetamol serta plester penurun panas dari kotak obat dan tak lupa segelas air putih. Ia memasang plester itu di dahi ibunya.

"Ibu, bangun."

Hikari menggoncang tubuh ibunya.

"Ibu, bangun. Minum obat ini." Ino mengerang sebentar dan membuka matanya. Hikari membantu ibunya untuk duduk kemudian memberikan obat untuk di minum oleh Ino.

"Ibu panas sekali. Ibu pulang jam berapa semalam?" tanya Hikari.

"Sekitar jam 1." Suara Ino serak.

"Aku akan memasak sesuatu."

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Ino.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sekolah kalau ibu sakit seperti ini?"

"Kau harus sekolah. Cepat bersiap."

"Tapi.."

"Sekolah atau ibu akan marah padamu." Hikari menyerah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memesankan makanan untuk ibu dari restoran di depan apartmen. "

Ino mengangguk.

"Aku juga akan menelepon paman Kiba."

"Tidak usah. Ibu memang sedang cuti dua hari ini."

"Syukurlah."

Hikari memesan bubur dari restoran Jepang langganan mereka kemudian bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Selesai berpakaian, petugas delivery datang membawa pesanannya. Hikari memindahkan bubur itu ke mangkuk dan mengantarnya ke kamar Ino.

"Pergilah. Ibu bisa makan sendiri. Nanti kau terlambat."

"Aku memang sudah terlambat ibu."

"Naik taksi saja. Hati-hati kalau melompat pagar."

"Ibu tenang saja. Aku pergi."

Dengan sedikit tak rela, Hikari meninggalkan ibunya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, tempat menuntut ilmu itu sudah sepi. Pagar juga sudah di tutup. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melompat pagar. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia melempar tas coklatnya terlebih dahulu. Ia berhasil mendarat dengan baik. Dan kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Guru baru yang membuatnya sebal dua hari ini berdiri sambil memegang tas miliknya. Hikari hanya memandangnya dengan diam.

"Kau mengulanginya lagi?" tanya Uchiha Itachi-sensei.

Tunggu? Kenapa suara pria ini terdengar serak? Hikari jadi teringat ibunya. Ia jadi tidak bersemangat kalau mengingat ibunya kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Apa dia menghabiskan buburnya? Apa dia sudah meminum obatnya? Apa demamnya sudah turun?

"Yamanaka Hikari."

"Eh? Ya, sensei?"

"Ke ruanganku."

"Hai'." Hikari melangkahkan kakinya. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Anak yang biasanya membalas perkataannya kini menurut? Ada yang aneh. Apa anak itu sakit? Kalau sakit tidak mungkin dia bisa melompati pagar a la ninja seperti tadi. Dia juga terlihat sehat. Hanya saja kurang bersemangat. Mungkin belum sarapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hikari duduk di sofa di ruangan wali kelasnya. Ia usah lima menit di sini, tapi kemana gurunya itu? Apa meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di sini adalah sebuah bentuk hukuman? Menghela nafas, Hikari menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Pikirannya kembali kepada ibunya. Membuatnya ingin bolos dan pulang ke rumah. Tapi yang ada ibunya malah akan memarahinya. Yah, walaupun ia tidak yakin ibunya punya tenaga untuk memarahinya.

Kemudian Itachi masuk dengan plastik di tangannya. Ia duduk di depan Hikari dan memberikan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu. Pria itu bahkan memasangkan sedotan pada kotak susu rasa stroberi itu.

"Makanlah. Kau belum sarapan kan?" Hikari hanya memandang roti dan susu di depannya. Ia memang tidak sempat sarapan tadi. Semua serba buru-buru. Dan setelah memannjat pagar, ia pun mulai merasa lapar.

"Sensei tidak menghukumku?" tanyanya.

"Hukumannya kau harus menghabiskan roti dan susu itu."

Hikari memandang senseinya lama sebelum mengambil roti itu dan menghabiskan susu kotak di depannya. Setelah habis, Itachi mengambil sampah bekas makannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Darimana sensei tahu aku belum sarapan?" Itachi tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat tidak semangat. Apa ibumu buru-buru ke kantor sampai lupa memasak sarapan?"

Hikari menggeleng.

"Ibuku sakit. Jadi dia tidak bekerja." Itachi terlihat kaget sebelum kemudian rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya. Ini pasti karena semalam.

"Ibumu sakit? Parahkah?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi badannya panas. Dia juga menggigil. Apakah itu bisa di sebut parah? Ibuku, akan baik-baik saja kan?" Hikari tercekat. Menyadari dirinya sudah bicara terlalu 'dalam' pada sensei yang menyebalkan ini.

Itachi tersenyum menenangkan, padahal dalam hati ia juga khawatir sekaligus merasa bersalah pada Ino. Apa sakitnya Ino ada hubungannya dengan hujan semalam. Ia sendiri merasa tidak enak badan saat bangun pagi tadi. Namun hanya pilek dan sakit kepala biasa. Ia bisa menahannya.

"Ibumu pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak selemah itu ku rasa." Itachi sendri tidak yakin dengan perkataannya.

"Ibu tidak pernah sakit. Jadi aku sangat khawatir. Tidak bisakah aku izin untuk hari ini saja, sensei?"

Hikari tampak benar-benar khawatir.

"Hei. Itachi tampak berpikir. Kemudian pria itu melihat jam di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau belajar sampai jam istirahat. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Dan Itachi tidak menyangka bahwa gadis nakal yang sempat masuk dalam blacklistnya bisa tersenyum semanis itu.

"T-terimakasih, sensei!"

"Hn." Itachi membalas senyuman Hikari. Gadis itu semakin mirip dengan ibunya.

"Tapi,"

Hikari seolah baru meyadari sesuatu.

"Sensei bilang... sensei bilang sensei mau mengantarku?"

Dan Itachi pun sepertinya baru menyadarinya. Pria itu berdeham.

"Ya. Kurasa akan membuang waktu kalau kau menunggu angkutan umum."

Hikari mengangguk mengerti.

"Terimakasih, sensei."

"Oh ya. Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi, dimana ayahmu?"

Sepertinya Itachi menyesal mengatakannya karena senyum manis yang tadi dilihatnya itu hilang seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyaaaa!

Hontouni gomennasai! 

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf soal keabsenan saya dalam mengapdet fict saya. Saya sedang sibuk yang benar-benar sibuk. Hehehe.

Saya baru selesai sidang meja hijau nih. Thanks God, saya lulus!

Tinggal nunggu wisuda aja.

Setelah ini saya akan berusaha untuk segera melanjutkan fict saya yang lainnya...

Makasih banyak buat para reader yang masih setia menunggu fict saya yang gaje ini.

Terimakasih banyaaak!

Saya cinta kalian!

Hahaha

Salam sayang

Yana Kim


End file.
